114778-a-complaint-about-data-fragments
Content ---- ---- ---- I have at least once gotten 5 Eldan Data Fragments from the daily. I even have the screenshot from the last time I did. It is very rare but it does happen. I do agree there should be some other way to get EDFs, partly to cover exactly the situation the OP is describing. They could be available for Renown and Prestige. I do not think they should cost Elder Gems because that is capped to low per week and is too precious anyway for many other things. Having it on the other currencies means they can be made almost arbitrarily high cost, which may or may not be appropriate, but at least gives the designers options. An alternative is if they could also be obtained for crafting vouchers, that way you are making a crafting related trade-off, which could even be rationalized. For example, you give up mass production and honing your craft in order to research this one specific item. | |} ---- Chua had happen once......in all time Chua been playing, happened.....once. All other times....only 1 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I just spent 15 EDF to craft a support system. I do not feel bad for you at all, sorry :P | |} ---- And the next one up will cost you 21 more. I know that pain as well because I have done it myself haha | |} ---- ---- Switching tradeskills is easy, can be done once a day, and, despite what it says, hasn't cost me any gold. There's no good reason to not to switch around as you want. | |} ---- ---- On the contrary, I have found that if you have the gold to take on that character, I believe its 50g, then it is taken on switching professions. Of course, you can get around it by making sure you do NOT have that much gold on that character... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks! I feel like it should be lowered, even to 45. It looks like there is a whole other level of treadmill for crafters... lol | |} ---- Let me just say this is on our radar. We have something we are working on, although I can't give you an exact timeline for release. | |} ---- agreed, Its a very boring and uninspiring progression system :( | |} ---- Unfortunately crafted gear is getting hit by the nerf-hammer in drop 3 so even the few schematics that were worth learning will be disappointing at best. I stopped collecting my daily fragments once I tried ptr | |} ---- IMO, it should be available as soon as the player is at-level for Malgrave (around level 40, I think), where the quest occurs. Unfortunately, while that allows the player to front-load getting the fragments, it doesn't really resolve the rather stingy time gating issue. | |} ---- Most are in Malgrave, but some are elsewhere. Weaponsmith, for example, has to go to the middle of Wilderrun. Its why I have two crafting tradeskills, so that I don't have to do the Weaponsmith one each day. | |} ----